


the sea and the sand

by shhhsaysthesea



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, Thisby Island (The Scorpio Races)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhsaysthesea/pseuds/shhhsaysthesea
Summary: Just some bad writing and a terrible first try at fanfic...Some bad quality writing that can't compare to Maggie Stiefvater...Two new characters and a slight change to the story...Just for fun and posting cause I'm new.Have fun shielding your eyes from terribleness...I know, I'm depressing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the sea and the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm shhhsaysthesea and this is my first fanfic for TSR.  
> It's bad and terrible and honestly... I'm going to stop doing this so I can actually get to posting hahaha
> 
> Will definitely edit this after cause it's just NOP GOOD.
> 
> Also, this doesn't really have chapters so each "chapter" is just sort of like "one writing session" for me

no more no more no more no more


End file.
